Synchronization of configurable elements of today's modules, e.g., field programmable gate arrays (“FPGAs”), dynamically programmable gate arrays (“DPGAs”), etc., is usually accomplished using the clock of the module. This type of time-controlled synchronization poses many problems because it is often not known in advance how much time is needed for a task until a final result is available. Another problem with time-controlled synchronization is that the event on which the synchronization is based is not triggered by the element to be synchronized itself but rather by an independent element. In this case, two different elements are involved in the synchronization. This leads to a considerably higher administrative complexity.
European Patent No. 0 726 532 describes a method of controlling data flow in SIMD machines composed of several processors arranged as an array. An instruction is sent to all processors which dynamically selects the target processor of a data transfer. The instruction is sent by a higher-level instance to all processors (broadcast instruction) and includes a destination field and a target field. The destination field controls a unit in the processor element to dynamically determine the neighboring processor element to which the result is to be sent. The operand register of another processor element in which another result is to be stored is dynamically selected with the target field.